In certain environments, it is necessary to prevent a leak from a piping system carrying a hot pressurized fluid, such as air, particularly when the piping system is in the vicinity of a highly flammable fluid such as in an aircraft engine, for example.
Moreover, in an environment of this kind, it is desirable for the temperature of the piping system to be lowered in order to avoid any risk of a fire starting.
It is currently known in the art for the piping system carrying hot air to be wrapped in a rock wool-type heat insulating material.
In order to detect a possible leak from the piping system, it is known in the art for vents to be installed along thermal insulation and for hot air detectors to be positioned in the vicinity of these vents. Hence, when there is a leak, the hot air spreads in thermal insulation and leaves through the vents where it can be picked up by the detectors.
To the extent that thermal insulation slows down the hot air, it is necessary for vents to be installed at regular distances relatively close to one another.
Moreover, detectors of this kind are traditionally fragile wires which are formed along the piping system with the help of regularly spaced supports while observing minimum curvatures. An installation of this kind is therefore performed manually and is relatively time-consuming.